


Кот-С-Руками

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Cat With Hands
Genre: Crack, Halloween, M/M, Meta, Mild Gore, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Накануне Хэллоуина в Лондоне объявляется Кот-С-Руками. Смогут ли Шерлок и Джон (и несколько офицеров Скотланд-Ярда) вовремя остановить этого таинственного убийцу и разобраться с собственными проблемами?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Кот-С-Руками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cat With Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223390) by [lei_che_sogna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei_che_sogna/pseuds/lei_che_sogna). 



> Было написано в рамках хэллоуин-феста. Настоятельно рекомендуется вначале посмотреть [короткометражку-первоисточник](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4PR9NZlAB4).  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

В руке покойного был скомканный клочок бумаги. Джон вынул его из крепко сжатых пальцев, повернув тело так, чтобы отсутствие ног не очень сильно бросалось ему в глаза. Аллею, которой довелось быть местом преступления, продувал резкий, холодный ветер.  
"Кот с руками", гласила с трудом разбираемая надпись на этом клочке.  
— Кот с руками, — пробормотал за спиной Джона Шерлок. Судя по тому, с какой скоростью щелкали кнопки, он интересовался значением странного словосочетания у гугла. Пятнадцать секунд спустя он положил телефон обратно в карман.  
— Городская легенда, появившаяся как реакция на таинственные смерти людей, которые происходили в этом районе более века назад, — сообщил он. — Она давно забыта, странно, что кто-то её помнит. Тем более что убитый жил далеко отсюда и вряд ли мог слышать про неё. До вчерашнего вечера он никогда здесь не бывал.  
— Значит, у нас маньяк-подражатель? — нетерпеливо подвёл итог Лестрад.  
— Хм, — ответил Шерлок, погрузившись в размышления.

— Почему Кот-С-Руками? — спросил Джон, когда они шли обратно к дороге.  
— Людей пугает, порой даже до смерти, несоответствие форм. Животное с частями человеческого тела — хороший тому пример, ведь человеческий образ издавна считался в некотором роде священным. Извращение внешнего облика пугает обычных людей. Достаточно вспомнить прошлогодний фильм "Человеческая многоножка".  
Джон вздрогнул и поспешил спрятать руки в карманах.  
— Он меня не испугал, а просто оскорбил! Хирургическим дилетантством авторов!  
— Я так и подумал, — тон Шерлока, машущего рукой такси, не оставлял сомнений, что думал он ровно наоборот.  
Джон стиснул зубы и рванулся вперёд, чтобы успеть первым сесть в тёплую машину. Когда он откинулся на спинку сидения, до него внезапно кое-что дошло.  
— Пока я не показал тебе фильмы про Джеймса Бонда, ты даже про него знать не знал. Откуда тебе известно о каком-то третьесортном трешевом ужастике?  
— Несколько офицеров столичной полиции подарили мне этот диск на рождество в прошлом году. Мне показалось, они думали, что мне понравится это зрелище, — объяснил Шерлок, рассеянно глядя в окно.  
— И как, понравилось?  
— По большему счёту. Нелепость этого фильма уникальна! Если рассматривать кишечник... — и Шерлок всю дорогу до Бейкер-Стрит излагал свои медицинские соображения.

Потом они нашли тело без ушей прямо на территории Ярда.  
И началось тыканье пальцами.  
Джон знал ответ. Среди них был только один неприятный человек, выглядящий достаточно странно, чтобы быть тем самым убийцей.  
— Андерсон и есть кот!  
— Неправда, — ответил Андерсон.  
— Правда! Я знал, что твои волосы ненастоящие!  
Донован вернулась от ксерокса, держа в руках огромную кипу бумаги.  
— Салли, Андерсон — Кот-С-Руками!  
Она испуганно отступила назад, уронив все бумаги на ближайший стол.  
— Я занималась сексом с котом? Так и знала, что его член слишком большой, чтобы быть настоящим!  
— Слушайте, я не кот, чёрт вас побери!  
— Подождите-ка, а как же его жена? — озадачился Джон.  
— Жена кота? Или Андерсона? — Лестрад выглядел ещё более запутанным, чем обычно.  
— Что такое? — Шерлок вошёл в комнату, полы его пальто крыльями взметнулись в воздух. — Разумеется, Андерсон не кот, — он поднял руки и показал на себя. — Это я.  
Детективы в ужасе замерли. Шерлок опустил руки и сердито засопел.  
— Вы все сейчас действительно в это поверили? Я разочарован.  
Все облегчённо вздохнули. Кроме Джона, который и не думал пугаться.  
— Вы все такие глупые. Прости, Джон, ты тоже, — Джон пожал плечами. Он уже привык выслушивать подобное, хотя обычно Шерлок не снисходил до извинений. — Вы не видите того, кто совершенно очевидно является нашим убийцей!  
— Диммок?  
— Молли?  
— Я? — одновременно спросили Джон и Донован и покосились друг на друга.  
— Нет. Это третий участник бригады судмедэкспертов! — объявил Шерлок, махнув рукой в сторону двери. — Вспомните, у него никогда не было ни одной реплики, хотя его профессиональная оценка при осмотре места преступления весьма пригодилась бы.  
— Хм. Мне тоже показалось странным, что он не отвечает на обращённые к нему вопросы. А уж когда он начал жевать один из пальцев покойника... — вспомнил Андерсон.  
— Я думал, он просто неважно себя чувствует, — добавил Лестрад.  
Джон покосился на Лестрада — мол, разве все больные грызут чужие пальцы? — но затем вновь перевёл взгляд на Шерлока.  
— Шерлок, почему ты показал на дверь? Ведь того, о ком ты говорил, здесь... — Джон замолчал и одновременно с остальными посмотрел в сторону двери.  
Третий участник бригады судмедэкспертов стоял в дверном проёме. Он выглядел вполне по-человечески — если не заострять внимания на огромных клыках и угрожающем шипении.  
— Твою мать. Бежим! — скомандовал Лестрад, и они дружно метнулись к другому концу комнаты.  
— Разве здесь не должно быть второго выхода?  
— Это тебе не сериал какой-то, — заявил Лестрад, прижавшись спиной к окну. - Ты что думаешь, у нас тут секретные ходы в каждом кабинете?  
— Можем выбраться из окна, если хотите, — Шерлок улыбался гораздо шире, чем это положено человеку, находящемуся под угрозой болезненного расчленения заживо.  
Кот-С-Руками двигался весьма медленно — для усиления драматического эффекта. Это дало им возможность быстро выбраться из окна под глухой аккомпанемент его неспешных шагов — хотя пихающийся Андерсон затруднял движение.  
— Шерлок, ты не будешь держать его в качестве домашнего животного, — заявил Джон, как только они поднялись на крышу. Он хорошо понимал, чего можно ожидать от соседа.  
— А если я возьму с собой только труп? Он может пригодиться в хозяйстве.  
— А если он регенерирует? — поинтересовался Джон. Ему не хотелось засыпать, думая, что утром уже может не проснуться. Афганистана с него было вполне достаточно.  
— Удивительно, — сказал Шерлок. По тону было понятно, что удивительным здесь была сама реакция Джона, а не его слова.  
Лестрад последним вскарабкался на крышу. Какое-то мгновение они молча стояли, переводя дыхание.  
Затем с треском распахнулась ведущая на крышу дверь. За ней стоял Кот-С-Руками.  
Джон выстрел ему в лицо.  
— Я притворюсь, что не видел этот пистолет, поскольку ты только что спас нас от участи быть сожранными котом. С руками, — вздохнул Лестрад.  
— Не понимаю, почему все продолжают называть его котом, — сказала Донован. — Он же выглядит... выглядел как обычный человек.  
— Это дело принципа, — пояснил Лестрад. — Кот-С-Руками звучит эффектнее.  
— И гораздо точнее, — добавил Шерлок. — Если это Кот-С-Руками, Джону не придётся идти в тюрьму за убийство.  
— Спасибо почтенной публике за одобрение, — проворчал Джон, возвращая пистолет за пояс и одёргивая куртку.  
— Ты же не таскаешь его с собой всё время? — спросила Донован. — Я понимаю, сейчас он оказался очень кстати, но ведь это само по себе небезопасно? Не говоря о том, что ещё и незаконно. И почему он до сих пор у тебя? Я думала, что военные должны при выходе в отставку сдавать личное оружие.  
Джон пожал плечами и потянул руку назад. Салли было напряглась, но затем поняла, что он просто чешет в затылке.  
— Понятия не имею. Наверное, так лучше для сюжета, когда у меня есть пистолет.  
— А. Точно. Меньше напряга для авторов, — с понимающим видом кивнул Лестрад.  
— Всё это слишком сложно для меня, — пожаловался Андерсон, пнув труп Кота. — Может, сходим куда-нибудь пропустить по пинте, когда избавимся от тела?  
— Мне нравится эта мысль, — поддержал его Лестрад.  
— Мне тоже, — кивнула Салли. — Но платить будешь ты.  
— Ладно, — согласился Андерсон. Оглянулся на Джона и Шерлока. — Идёте?  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
— Мы бы не против, но всё, что нам полагается по сценарию — короткие остановки в слабо освещённых ресторанах, где никак не обойтись без двусмысленных разговоров и намёков. Там все решают, что мы вместе, но вместе мы только это отрицаем, а потом Джон будет есть свою порцию, а я притворяться биороботом, не нуждающимся в питании.  
— Они никогда не позволяют ему нормально поесть! — взорвался Джон. По-видимому, это было для него больной темой. — Мне приходиться подкармливать его зерновыми хлопьями, как только появляется возможность! Вы не представляете, что творится с его уровнем сахара!  
— Тебе хотя бы есть о ком заботиться, — угрюмо заметил Лестрад. — А мне даже предысторию дать не удосужились! Я даже не знаю, почему так стремлюсь стать лучшим детективом в городе — для того, чтобы сделать Лондон безопаснее для собственных детей, или потому, что кроме этой работы в моей жизни ничего и нет?  
Ненадолго повисла тишина — все смотрели на Андерсона, с трудом волокшего труп к краю крыши. Остановившись через несколько шагов, чтобы восстановить дыхание, он поинтересовался:  
— Кто-нибудь мне поможет, а? Эта хрень довольно тяжёлая.  
— Сейчас, — Донован оттеснила его в сторону и быстро протащила труп до края. — Люблю это дело.  
— И ещё говорят, что женщинам в полиции приходится трудиться меньше мужчин, — проворчала она, обтряхивая ладони.  
— Меня все ненавидят! — вздохнул Андерсон, сбросив труп с крыши. Остальные тоже подошли к краю — полюбоваться тёмным пятном на далёком асфальте.  
— Самоубийства так угнетают, — спустя пару секунд сказала Донован. — Даже ненастоящие.  
— Я всё равно считаю, что можно было обойтись без этого, — заявил Шерлок. - Теперь я лишился уникальной возможности изучить его, кем бы он ни был — очень старым серийным убийцей или опасным сверхъестественным существом.  
— У тебя ещё будет такая возможность, — Джон сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. — Когда закончат адаптацию "Собаки Баскервилей".  
Шерлок тут же воспрянул духом.  
— Да, точно. Это будет весело.  
— Надеюсь, меня туда не впишут, — нахмурился Андерсон. — Ненавижу животных.  
— Да ты всё ненавидишь, - ответила Салли. — Хотя не думаю, что сама появлюсь там — меня эти идиоты не очень-то любят показывать на экране. Думаю, по мне сразу понятно, почему.  
— Они не идиоты, просто бестактные латентные расисты, — поправил Лестрад.  
Донован посмотрела на него как на умственно отсталого.  
— Что? — Лестрад поднял руки в примирительном жесте. - Лично я не против посмотреть на сипатичную женщину из этнического меньшинства. Или мужчину, неважно!  
— Так, ладно. Всё это, конечно, очень интересно, но у нас ещё есть дела, — Шерлок направился к двери. Взялся за ручку, потянул на себя — безрезультатно.  
— А, — глубокомысленно произнёс он.  
Донован нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу.  
— Знаешь, я хотела бы успеть в паб _до_ его закрытия.  
— Не могу открыть дверь, — сообщил Шерлок. — И никто не сможет. Мы здесь застряли, — он отступил в сторону, дав возможность недоверчивому Андерсону самому дёрнуть за ручку. С таким же нулевым результатом.  
— Почему мы не можем уйти? — спросил Джон.  
— Автор ещё не продумал финал, — объяснил Шерлок взвывшим от досады коллегам.  
— Боже, мы можем проторчать здесь всю ночь.  
— Не понимаю, почему любой графоман думает, что может писать о нас. Это вовсе не так легко, как кажется, — возмутился Андерсон.  
— Что если конфликт должно было разрешить какое-нибудь абсолютно неожиданное и невозможное событие? Типа бога из машины? — предположила Донован.  
— Но разве причиной конфликта был не Кот-С-Руками? Ну знаешь, тот, которого я пристрелил?  
— Вот именно, почему всё это не закончилось, когда Джон убил его? — Лестрад посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— А он действительно мёртв? — спросил Шерлок, заглядывая за край крыши. Полумесяц обрисовывал его изящный силуэт серебристым светом, а полы пальто драматично взметнулись в воздух.  
— Господи, я хочу тебя, — промолвил Джон.  
— А кто не хочет? — вставил Лестрад.  
— Смотрите, — Шерлок показал на асфальт. Пятно, оставшееся от Кота, явно меняло очертания.  
— Вот чёрт, — сказал Лестрад.  
Наступила тишина — все думали, что же делать. Тишину нарушил Шерлок, который, как обычно, думал вслух:  
— Мы можем бросить на него что-нибудь тяжёлое. Но на крыше нет ничего достаточно тяжёлого, — он обернулся. — Хотя, можно бросить Андерсона, в кои-то веки принесёт пользу.  
— Какая неожиданность, — вполголоса пробормотал Андерсон.  
— Шерлок, знаю, тебе это кажется маловероятным, но Андерсон нам может ещё пригодиться, — сказала Донован. — Придумай что-нибудь другое, пожалуйста.  
— Ну, если для тебя так важно сохранить его никчёмную жизнь... — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Джон?  
Джон наблюдал за тем, как Кот-С-Руками раз за разом пытается подняться на ноги, но вновь падает.  
— Да?  
— Когда ты выстрелил в Кота-С-Руками...  
— Прямо ему в лицо.  
— Прямо в лицо, да. Ты случайно не использовал при этом серебряную пулю?  
— Нет. Стандартный патрон сорокового калибра. Думаешь, стоит попробовать серебро?  
— Если можешь.  
Джон вздохнул и начал вытаскивать из карманов, отворотов и складок одежды различные детали, которые, по мере по мере соединения друг с другом превращались в снайперскую винтовку. Пока у остальных всё шире распахивались глаза, Шерлок улыбался всё самодовольнее, и когда Джон достал рожок, полный серебряных пуль, радостно усмехнулся.  
Надев перчатки, Джон опустился на одно колено и с сосредоточенным видом стал регулировать прицел.  
— Знаешь, что? Я даже говорить ничего не буду, — Лестрад прикрыл глаза рукой.  
— Снайперская винтовка? Серьёзно? — удивлённо уточнила Донован.  
— Спорю, у тебя никогда не было в жизни такого момента, когда ты думала "Чёрт, вот будь у меня сейчас снайперская винтовка, жизнь была бы куда легче", — хмыкнул Джон.  
— Не было, — согласилась Донован.  
— Хотя, — начал было Андерсон, но Салли вовремя его прервала:  
— Нет! Тебе винтовка точно ни к чему!  
— Тебе стоит признать, что сейчас она нам очень пригодилась, — заметил Лестрад. Салли крутанулась на месте, впилась взглядом в непосредственного начальника.  
— Пожалуйста, замолчите. Сэр.  
Джон хихикнул — и хихиканье это прозвучало жутковато.  
— Ты, наверное, думала, что я таскаю на себе эти свитера, чтобы не замёрзнуть.  
Салли открыла было рот для ответа, но Шерлок её остановил:  
— Тихо, Джон должен сосредоточиться.  
— Не волнуйся за меня, — Джон аккуратно прицелился. — Мне доводилось делать это и в более неблагоприятных условиях.  
Он выстрелил.  
— Хотя я и не отказался бы от условий благоприятных, — продолжил Джон. — Слишком уж острый угол. Хотя серебряные патроны сами по себе имеют тенденцию к занижению, — он начал разбирать винтовку.  
Остальные вновь скучковались у края, напряжённо всматриваясь в теперь неподвижное пятно. Шерлок достал увесистый чёрный бинокль ночного видения.  
— Отличный выстрел, прямо в сердце - сказал он. — Отсутствие дыхания и такое количество крови гарантированно несовместимы с дальнейшим существованием. Боже, я хочу тебя, — Шерлок отнял бинокль от глаз и спрятал его обратно в карман.  
Джон продолжал разбирать винтовку.  
— В любое время, — ответил он, встретившись взглядом с Шерлоком.  
Повисшую после этого неловкую паузу прервал своим покашливанием Лестрад.  
— Парни, у нас ещё есть работа. Кто-нибудь, увидев, что стало с телом, может засомневаться в натуральности самоубийства. Нужно это уладить. А потом, — добавил он, увидев страдальческое выражение лица Андерсона, — потом можем пропустить по стакану.  
Улыбнувшись, Андерсон направился к двери. Радость на его лице сменилась шоком, когда он взялся за ручку.  
— Она не открывается!  
Перестав пожирать друг друга глазами, Джон и Шерлок повернулись к двери.  
— Правда? — спросил Джон, опустив руки на пояс — словно он был готов вытащить откуда-то ещё более крупное оружие.  
— Нет, неправда, — весело хихикнул Андерсон, распахнул дверь и рванул вниз. Его смех следовал за ним по лестнице.  
— Придурок, — фыркнула Салли. — Между прочим, мне известно его слабое место: три порции выпивки — и он начнёт орать на весь паб песни с Евровидения. И ведь все слова знает. В прошлом месяце выиграл местный конкурс со своей версией нынешней песни-победителя. Ну, знаете, той немецкой девочки. Сделал странный акцент и все дела.  
— Человек необыкновенных скрытых талантов, — сухо отозвался Шерлок. — Рад, что мы всё-таки не скинули его вниз, — он вновь посмотрел на край крыши.  
— Он выпьёт ровно столько, сколько я ему позволю, — проворчал Лестрад. — Донован, можно твой телефон?  
Салли протянула ему свой мобильный.  
— У тебя здесь хорошая камера, — заключил Лестрад после быстрого осмотра и вернул телефон хозяйке. — Ты знаешь, что делать.  
— Да, сэр.  
Они начали спускаться по лестнице.  
— Пока, — крикнул Лестрад через плечо. Никакого ответа.  
Три пролёта спустя Донован хлопнула себя по лбу.  
— Я забыла свой кпк на крыше! Догоню вас потом.  
Лестрад только пожал плечами. Ему не терпелось разобраться наконец с беспокойным трупом.  
Первый пролёт Салли преодолела бегом, затем замедлила шаг. Включив камеру, она осторожно подобралась к приоткрытой двери и усмехнулась. Шерлок и Джон... можно сказать, целовались, хотя это не будет вполне точным определением.  
— Хочу говорить тебе всякие двусмысленности, - выдохнул Шерлок - с трудом, поскольку руки Джона явно были заняты чем-то интересным.  
— Я уж думал, ты этого никогда не скажешь.  
О, фан-страничка Шерлока на Фейсбуке взвоет от восторга, когда увидит это. Салли подвинулась ближе и дверь предательски скрипнула. Следом раздалось знакомое презрительное фыркание.  
— Ты никуда не зальёшь это видео, Донован, ибо я заявляю на него права собственника, — угрожающе сообщил Шерлок, распахнув дверь. Впечатление немного портили растрёпанные волосы и отрывистый голос.  
— Боже, ну наконец-то, — сказала Салли, отступив назад и спрятав телефон за спиной. — Я уж думала, вы проторчите здесь до самого Рождества, пока по магазинам не развесят омелу. Да в принципе, можете и правда тут оставаться, мы были бы не против...  
Шерлок сделал молниеносный выпад, выхватил телефон и отступил обратно. Последнее, что увидела Салли перед тем, как дверь захлопнулась — Джон, ухвативший детектива за шарф и настойчиво притягивающий к себе. Широко улыбнувшись, она радостно скатилась вниз по перилам. Если не сильно спешить, то уборку трупа закончат и без неё. И впереди будет только различной крепости напитки и компроментирующие видео, снятые на телефон её начальника. И Хэллоуин на следующей неделе. Джон непременно будет придираться к ужасному костюму Шерлока. Захваченная грядущими перспективами, она, не переставая улыбаться, перескочила на следующий ряд перил.  
Тем временем на крыше Шерлок и Джон вносили изменения в свои планы на ужин.  
— Можно провести вызывающе много времени вдвоём в туалете. Посмотрим, как им это понравится, — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Я бы мог даже съесть какую-нибудь выпечку, — с энтузиазмом предположил Шерлок.  
— Нет, ну это не серьезно, по-моему. Раз ты сейчас не занят никаким расследованием, может, тогда и салат добавим?  
— Не всё сразу, Джон.  
— Минет прямо во время ужина, если съешь салат.  
— Замётано. 

И все они жили долго и счастливо с тех пор — за исключением, разумеется, Кота-С-Руками, который был мёртв. Безусловно мёртв. Исключительно из-за своего важничанья и стремления заделаться человеком. Глупый Кот. Чужие части тела в этом сериале достаются только Шерлоку.


End file.
